Snow
by Sevanadium
Summary: (NorIce fluff oneshot) Lukas always felt that he had no one in his life while all his friends got paired off with each other. That is, except for him and Emil.


Jealousy coated Lukas like an icy blanket and gripped his heart, its fingers catching and digging into it like a hot spoon pressed against butter. The searing agony of what he felt pushed its way onto his face and left him looking disgruntled. It was unfair that all of his friends had someone. Berwald had the young and sprightly Tino. Mathias had some woman from Greenland. Agnes, that was her name. He wasn't too sure since Mathias had been quite hush-hush about it — something he never usually was.

Lukas, on the other hand, was alone. He hadn't really tried to put himself out on a limb to find someone worth spending the rest of his life with, and now that he thought about it, neither did Matthias, or Tino, or Berwald. They'd just sort of… came across the people that they were with now.

At least Lukas wasn't alone. Emil, someone he was close enough with to consider a brother, was just as alone as he was, if not more since he used any excuse in the book to get out of socialising with the rest of their group. When he was forced out, he did change from vehemently denying any enjoyment of whatever they were doing to enjoying it a lot.

The view outside of Lukas' window was enchanting. Winter had just been laid over the streets, a downy blanket that brought ball-freezing temperatures and more snow than he cared to trudge through with it. But it was beautiful. He loved the way that the snow coated the branches of leafless trees and how if it hadn't snowed in a few hours, and if the temperature was cold enough to stop the snow from melting, any disturbances in the snow would still be visible.

He tipped his mug of coffee back and found it empty and the ceramic ice cold. Lukas frowned for a moment before putting the mug on the lounge table. When he got back home he would put it in the sink.

Lukas continued to sit, thinking idly and letting his mind drift slowly from topic to topic. There was something about waiting that put it in the realm of activities that Lukas did not know what to think of. He hated the fact that he was not able to do anything because he would have to drop it any moment but he also enjoyed the time that it gave him to sit around and think.

A knock at the door brought him to action and he walked over and opened it with a loud creak from the ancient hinges. Emil stood outside the door with a almost non-existent smile and had less layers on than Lukas deemed acceptable.

"I'm giving you a jacket and you're not going to tell me no," Lukas said.

Emil looked up at him. "It's not that cold outside. I mean look, I'm not even shivering." He relaxed his posture and his arms hung limply at his sides. Lukas could still see the slight tensing in his Emil's muscles as he fought off a shiver.

He shook his head. "You're not going to keep that cool reputation you aim for if you shiver the entire time. So just this once, borrow my jacket." Lukas didn't wait for a reply before he walked the few steps to his coat rack and took both of the jackets on it. While he may have enough money to live on the verge of comfortable, he did not have enough to buy luxuries. More than two jackets definitely counted as a luxury.

"But it's so fat," Emil complained as Lukas shoved the jacket into his hand.

"And it's going to keep you warm. Put it on."

Emil complied and shrugged on his jacket, the zip sounded too loud in the near silence that winter seemed to bring, even if the noises of traffic were still audible in the background.

"Where are we going?" Emil asked. "Could it be that coffee shop that Berwald and Tino always go to?"

Lukas knew that place. It was small, quaint and had good coffee for an even better price. It's assortment of pastries and other baked goods were not that bad as well.

"We could. But first I need you to get out of the door so I can lock it." Lukas made a fanning motion with his hand, indication the Emil should move. Once he managed to jiggle his key in just the right way and convince it to actually turn, he spun on his feet and started to walk with Emil.

"I heard you got a new coworker," Emil stated.

They reached the end of the hallway and started on the stairs before Lukas replied. "She's better suited to working in a McDonald's. I don't know how she even got the job." Lukas worked in a company that dealt with people going through financial problems. It wasn't the best of jobs, especially not with him having financial problems himself, but Lukas found safety in numbers — the kind that were scribbled down messily with either a red or a black pen and then thrown into a calculator a few times for measure.

"She can't be that bad. Maybe you might even hit it off." There was something about the tone Emil spoke in that sounded familiar.

Lukas bit back a cynical snort of laughter. "I don't think so. I, for one, don't find myself interested in people that can't find the right end of the cigarette on a regular basis."

"You're not joking."

Lukas gave Emil the kind of look that said, no, he was not joking and was entirely serious.

"You have to work with her everyday? I'm sorry about that," Emil said.

The cold air hit them as soon as they left the reception , and Lukas was glad that he forced Emil to put on a jacket. The kid believed himself to be invincible sometimes, and he was far from it.

"It's cold, isn't it?" Lukas asked, blinking a few times adjust to the bright sun after being inside all day. There wasn't much snow on the ground, maybe one or two inches, and barely any on the roads.

"It's not that cold. You didn't have to give me your jacket to use. I would have been fine without it." Even then, Lukas did not miss Emil subtly pulling it so that it was flush on his back and bunched around his front.

Lukas shook his head slightly and made a noise.

"What was that for?" Emil asked.

"You're such a kid sometimes. You could just accept it without a fuss."

The snow crunched under their feet in the areas where it was thick on the sidewalk. During their short walk, clouds had surrounded them and shielded them from the too-bright sun, making the walk a lot more comfortable.

Soft little flakes began to fall and Lukas didn't notice until he looked at Emil and found quite a few nestled in his hat. He couldn't stop himself from smiling gently.

"You look so cute," he said.

This caused Emil to pout and Lukas' resolve that he was cute to further harden.

"No I am not. I am cool."

"Sure you are with your puffy jacket and snowflakes in your hair." Lukas took his hand out of his pocket — he did not remember putting it in there — and pushed the hair that stuck out from his cap off his face. He laughed as Emil tried to get rid of the small flakes on his hat by patting them with his gloved hand until they melted, but soon more landed and in all it was a futile effort.

"Why don't we focus on getting to the café instead of trying to do something that's not going to happen?" Lukas asked. They had stopped at some point during their chat and he motioned to Emil to start walking first.

"Why does snow have to be so annoying?" Emil complained.

"But isn't it beautiful?"

"It is... but I think it's better from inside, when there's a nice fireplace and a cup of something warm in your hands," Emil said.

The branches of the trees swayed in the slight wind that left Emil's nose as red as a reindeer's and most likely Lukas' as well. "True, but often things are better up close, and to get up close you need to contend with some level of discomfort."

"So you're saying that I should march up to a tiger an introduce myself?"

Their footsteps were loud for a few moments. "Of course not. That would be a bit stupid, wouldn't it?"

"Mathias tried it. Remember when we went to that game range during the holiday and he got out the car despite us telling him not to and went right up to the lion?" Emil asked.

"What can I say? Mathias is a stupid person."

Emil laughed and Lukas wished that he could save that sound forever. It was something he did not hear very often and every time he heard it his heart would constrict in a way that he found both uncomfortable and exhilarating at the same time. Maybe that was the metaphorical stone in his shoe that he had to endure to be near someone as beautiful as Emil with his too-soft hair and too-smooth skin.

He shook his head and the force of it nearly sent him into Emil who looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Are you alright? You looked a bit funny there."

"Me? I'm fine, I don't know why I did that." He laughed but it was as fake and obvious as Berwald's interest in the crime shows that Tino enjoyed watching.

Their conversation dwindled and they were left walking in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable per se, Lukas liked to think that he was close enough with Emil to be able to be with him in silence and not let it get awkward at all.

Without warning, he stopped and shot out his arm to stop Emil who let out a soft 'oof'. They lived in a semi-urban area with a forest surrounding it — the perfect place in Lukas' opinion. They had a good blend of nature mixed with all the excitement that came from people.

But one thing that Lukas loved more than anything was the wildlife that came with living where he did. They had low levels of pollution and during the summer, lichen could be found growing on the bark of trees, even if only just for a short period of time.

So it wasn't surprising when they saw a small deer walk onto the paving. It's limbs looked as thing as a pencil and it's eyes as large and wide as a snow globe. It's brown and white mottled fur was a contender when it came to the 'softest looking hair' category, though Emil did win it hands down. The deer took no notice of them as it carefully picked it's way around the spattering of snow on the pavement.

Lukas slowed down his breathing and quietened it until the only thing he could hear was the background noises of traffic and Emil's breathing. The animal was beautiful and it was not something you saw everyday, maybe once or twice a year. Even less for some.

It was in that moment that Lukas became hyper aware of his surroundings. He could feel every wave of heat that came off Emil. Every single shift in the area around them was immediately brought to his attention and the smell of nothing that came from his semi-blocked nose seemed to be more intense.

He also noticed how extremely close their hands were. Lukas knew that if he looked down he would find less than a few inches of space between them. It would be frighteningly easy to just move his hand until it could clasp around Emil's, and though he may not be able to feel the warmth of his hand through the glove, he would still be able to take comfort in knowing that he was holding Emil's hand.

He knew how absolutely idiotic the idea was. There was no way that ha would jeopardize their friendship over his little crush — because no matter how much he denied it, he still did like Emil. He swallowed. It would be more than easy to just reach his hand out and grab Emil's. His fingers twitched and his hand felt sore from holding it still instead of doing what it wanted to.

"It's beautiful," Lukas breathed out. His voice was higher than he wanted it to be, but at the volume he spoke, he was sure that Emil wouldn't be able to discern it.

A small nod from Emil caught Lukas' attention. "I could think of better things…" Emil trailed off.

Lukas nearly jerked away when he felt Emil's hand wrap around his own. He couldn't tell how soft or warm it was but he still tightened his grip and watched intently as Emil sighed and let his shoulders droop. How Lukas had not noticed how tense Emil had been he did not know.

At least it solved his most pressing problem at that moment. He squeezed Emil's hand for a moment and was delighted when the action was repeated in return.

The long-forgotten deer looked at them and flicked her ear before scampering into the bushes and leaving them with only a memory of what had happened. Even in the cold temperature, Lukas felt warm enough to be walking with nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of pants on — and shoes. He always did have this thing about being barefoot, even in his own house.

They began to walk again at Emil's silent insistence, albeit much slower this time. The sun had been covered completely by thick, grey clouds that cast shadows around them and make the world seem like its brightness setting had been turned down.

But to Lukas the world seemed so much brighter. Even if he didn't know where his life would take him after visiting the coffee shop and having come concoction with a lot of cinnamon and a thick layer of cream while Emil stared at him incredulously over his cappuccino.

In a way, he knew exactly where his path would lead him. Lukas didn't know the journey that he would be led on yet, but he knew that his destination would be with Emil. He was glad that the kid had the courage that he did not, because he would be in a different position at this moment in his life.

"So…" Emil started. Lukas hadn't even noticed the gap in conversation that had occurred while he was so intent on his inner musings.

Lukas licked his lips and immediately regretted as the air made them feel like they were so dry that they would hurt when he spoke. "I think we should play things by ear. You never have been one for planning."

"So… could today be a date then?" Emil asked, the stress evident on his face as he fretted over Lukas' answer.

"As long as you don't expect me to pay. Money's tight these days."

They both knew that Lukas would pay for the both of them and Emil smirked evilly — the brat wanted to use him to get the most expensive items on the list, didn't he?

Lukas smiled regardless.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Comments and feedback are much appreciated.**

 **Greenland is mentioned near the beginning and belongs to Agnes over on Amino. Have a link to her /p/ ge1fk1 (delete spaces)**

 **Have an awesome day!**  
 **Sev**


End file.
